


Elements AU

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Everyone has a main element and a side element. Hinata's Shouyou main element is Water, his side element is Fire. When he chooses Fire over Water and gets deserted by his family, he gets adopted by another family and joins the once Great Karasuno Guard. When Kind Ukai's grandson appears, Hinata's forced to fight on their behalf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Oihina, I promise! It'll just take a while for Oikawa to show up in the story. I hope you guys enjoy this AU, i had major help from @mooksmookin and @squishydish on tumblr so especial thanks to them!

I’m Shouyou Hinata. My family’s element is Water. Water means devotion, change, empathy and sensibility. It’s what I’m supposed to choose today at the Elemental Ceremony. Everyone in my family did, and Natsu probably will to in a few years.

I don’t know what is going to happen to me if I don’t choose Water. My mom never talked to me about it. I’ve seen people getting disowned by their parents because of this but every situation is different, right?

I don’t want to choose Water. I’ve trained with it ever since my mom realized I could manipulate it, and I never really liked it. It’s not like I have a reason, I just don’t like it.

I like Fire. I’ve seen elementals bend Fire so effortlessly. And it’s beautiful! It makes me feel all aaaaaaw inside every time I watch them. I’ve never manipulated it even though it’s my secondary element.

My clothes for the ceremony are hanged by my room door. The shirt is V necked and ocean blue while the short was ocean green and go as far as my knees. I reluctantly put them on before there’s a knock at the door, followed by a tiny orange thing walking in.

“Mom’s asking if we can leave yet.” Natsu, my little sister, stood by the door.

“Yeah.” I gulp and prepare to lie. “I’m ready.”

 

The ceremony always happens at the King’s garden where all four elements are always in display.

Fire stands on a red podium, facing the Water podium which is blue. At its left, Earth stands on a brown podium and Air stands in a White podium. The four of them make a square.

Me and a bunch of other kids were guided to it by a palace's guards. Our parents have to wait behind an archway, wide enough so they can still see everything going on.

Everyone was eventually called to stand in the middle of the square, one by one. I heard oooohs and aaaaaaahs but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to come up with the courage to choose the element I want.

"Hinata, Shouyou." I was called. I gulped and made my way up to the square. "Just touch the element you want as your main." The guard told me.

I nodded in response. My heart raced faster than normal. The palms of my hands sweat so much. It's like the world is spinning and it's making my stomach ache. I took a deep breath and made my decision.

When I touched my element, Fire enveloped me from head to toe but it didn't hurt or burn at all. After a few seconds, it slowly formed a ball at the skin above my heart. Then, it simply went out. A string of applauses brought me back to reality.

I choose Fire! I really did chose Fire! And it feel amazing. I made my way to my sister and my mom, just to have the letter slap me in the face.

"You are a disgrace to this family." She said. "Do not follow us home." She started dragging Natsu away before I could react.

"Mom?" I heard Natsu's voice. "Why are we leaving Shou-nii behind?"

"Natsu!" I called out. She tried to let go of mom's grip to come to me but mom just held her tighter. I wanted to go after her, and I did.

"You're not from our family anymore!" Mom yelled at me. "What part of that don't you get? You made your choice, now I'm making mine." She pulled Natsu away before I could try to hug her one last time and I hear her crying.

Present

"C'mon, you gotta teach me how to master Fire!" I pleaded once more as I and the rest of the Karasuno guard walked through the forest to our hidden place. Well, ex guard.

When my mom deserted me, I got adopted by another family who’s main element was Fire. They already had a son, a year older than me but they took me in. Nishinoya still refers to me as his tiny brother. Either way he was training to be in the Karasuno guard, which was King Ukai’s guard. But well, he was killed by the new King, Washijou, before Nishinoya could join the guard as well as other kids who were training with him, like Tanaka. King Washijou has his own guard now, the Shiratorizawa guard.

Karasuno is now hunted by the Shiratorizawa guard as well as many elemental users because he believes we are harmful and dangerous.

"No." Kageyama gave me his usual reply

“Please!” I continued.

“NO!” Kageyama yelled  but it didn’t discouraged me.

“How the hell does he do that?” I heard Nishinoya behind us.

“He might be souless.” Tanaka added.

I noticed Kageyama trying hard not to reply.

“C’mon, I need to master Fire!” I blocked his path.

“Your element is Water.” He was angry, I could tell by how his eyebrows were furrowed. “You cannot master Fire. It’s nearly impossible and you’re not strong enough.”

“But it’s the element I chose!” I say. “I need to be able to control the element I chose!”

“You really are stupid, you know that?!” Kageyama looked at me angrily. “Water and Fire are opposites, you dumbass. I don’t know how you thought that choosing Fire would be a good thing. But it’ll be extremely hard for you to control Fire and I won’t waste my time on you.”

He got passed me and I watched as he walked away not looking back once.

Then I felt a slap on my back,  it was Tanaka. “Don’t worry, Hinata. I’m sure you can find another teacher.”

“Yeah, Shouyou!” Nishinoya joined in. “Or you can just keep asking Tobio, you might break him eventually.”

“That’d be a fun thing to see.” Tsuki made his usual snarky comment before I could replay to either Tanaka or Nishinoya.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi, considerate as always, called him out.

"I just don't understand why he asks for Kageyama to teach him." Tsukishima replies. "It's not like he can teach him."

I turned away from them and ignored his last comment. “Yeah, thanks Noya, Tanaka.”

Coming back from our usual stake out always makes me tired. We spend the whole night making sure nobody gets past the woods, or else we might get caught by the new King. By we I mean, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and I. The rest of the guard stays at the camp site. They do their stake outs in the day.

Our camp site is big enough to accomodate the 14 people in our guard, inclusing Yachi, Shimizu and Takeda. We live in carefully placed treehouses and we live off the florests, basically. It's a simple life and honestly it took me a while to get used to it. Also, nobody's parents are here. Most are dead or were captured by the King. Noya still has nightmares when he sleeps, most of us do.

"Oi!" I yelled out. "Everything seems good out there."

"Thanks, Hinata." Sugawara said from up the three. "But it'd be nice if you didn't scream."

"Oh right..." I blushed. "Sorry."

"Dumbass." Kageyama muttered.

Right then Sugawara let down the ropes for us to climb up. I went first, and watched as the rest of them climbed too. At some point while going inside the house, I yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep now."


End file.
